The Thrill of the Chase
by Craine
Summary: ONESHOT: The indomitable will to pursue another: Many find it distasteful. Most find it annoying. Some find it down-right freaky. But in the grand scheme of things, others just don't give a damn. One-sided RainbowPie. Enjoy!


_**My Little Pony**_

_**The Thrill of the Chase  
**_

* * *

_**HIYA! Just another random MLP: FiM idea for your reading pleasure! I grew rather fond of the idea behind RainbowPie pairings. Their characters are interesting to work with and entertaining to weave together. Lets see where this one takes us, shall we?!**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**NOTE: The following is a non-profit, fan-based oneshot. My Little Pony and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic are owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.  
**_

_**Please support the official release.**_

* * *

There was no escape.

That spine twisting comprehension destroyed what little hope Rainbow Dash had mustered since before she had even _got_ there.

Her plans ruined. Her resolve shattered. Her pride crushed. And her confidence, the most precious of all her eccentricities, melted away.

Numbed, was her mind, from the rush of thought as she tore through plan after failure-prone plan of how to remove herself from this danger. A fact that left her chest a hollow cavity of tragically false hope.

She could only exhale raspy whines as she shuffled against a wall of Sugarcube Corner; dragging her haunches behind her as her futile attempts persisted. She stared helplessly into the eyes of her nightmare; those big, bottomless, infinitely happy blue eyes that broke her defenses all the more.

That inconceivable deluge of _sickening_ innocence.

Before this nightmare, graveled a pony that was once an unstoppable champion. A mare that could meet any challenge head-on, and dominate. A pegasus that was respected and held in the highest regards as a competitor and a force to be reckoned with.

Now, however, she was reduced to a blathering shell of what she once was. A pathetic trembling lump of meat, dampened with sweat and shame. A weak and helpless foal that played her cards in all the wrong ways, and was now paying the price.

Her lungs flapped of ragged breaths. Her eyes glistened and begged for mercy. Her limbs reflexively clung to the wall behind her; leaving her precious, unspoiled body exposed...

Vulnerable.

Underneath this nightmare's paralyzing gaze, Rainbow Dash could only shake and wallow in terror of what was going to happen to her. Her heart-rate soared dangerously at the thoughts of her forbidden areas being fumbled with and manipulated.

This female, this... _monster_ before her was _**not** _equine. It was impossible! Nopony was capable of doing this to her. Nopony could weaken every fiber in her muscles, and crush all defenses with a simple stare.

Aww, Dashie! You look sooooo cute! I could just kiss you, right now!"

"No! Get away! Lemme alone!"

Her words were not heeded.

The steady approach of Rainbow Dash's nightmare opened the rest of her pours; secreting more sweat as she further pressed her back against the wall, unable to move any further.

Driven to the edge of insanity, was the cyan Pegasus, as pink forelegs stopped in front of her, mere inches from her widely exposed nether region.

Her nose was matted with warm breath. She was so close. Too close.

"Silly filly! You came to _me_, remember?! And I'm so, so, SO glad you did!"

The inverse twinge of regret sent the Pegasus reeling with realization. Everything around her became strikingly vivid as her remaining dignity crumbled. The rising threat of these dangerous waters kept her stubborn pride in pieces, and she couldn't deny the slapping irony.

She had brought this on herself.

"Just being around you makes my heart go all thumpity, thumpy, thumpa, thump! You don't know how happy I am that I finally get a chance to have fun with you!"

Perish the thought.

Rainbow's innards became liquid. The inability to save the last iota of pride she may have held onto, had the cyan mare's fore-hooves clutched over her goodie-bits, both out of protective paranoia, _and_ to prevent an unbearably humiliating release.

"I... This was a mistake! I shouldn't be here!"

Her terror only magnified in the face of joyfully innocent laughter.

"Why not Dashie? We've been friends for such a looooong time! We know each other so well! Like we _get_ each other, ya know?! And... Oh, Dashie, I feel so alive around you! Like I'm on top of the world!"

She was way too close!

The lack of distance and regard for personal space further degenerated Rainbow Dash's form. As though it were even possible, she shrank back into the wall that kept her at this pink monster's mercy; clutching tighter unto herself.

Her words invited alien thoughts into her psyche. Brutally absurd, and entirely unacceptable were these musings; viciously obliterating all traces of rational thought and care.

Never had she dreamed that she would be in this position. Never had she believed that her: the one and only Rainbow Dash, would be shaking like leaf in the wind before an infatuated Pinkie Pie.

"I really, really, REALLY like you, Dashie! I wanna... I wanna go places with you! I wanna try things with you! We should TOTALLY start dating! You and me! Two peas in a pot! Four times pie to the second power!"

"But... But I'm _scared_..."

Rainbow Dash had certainly reached the lowest of the low. Even in the suffocating cocoon of her dread, she could feel her own tears stinging her eyes with shifting blindness. She was totally unprepared. She hadn't the faintest clue what to do. Nopony had ever gotten this close, she didn't let them.

But this earth pony, this party-crazed creature, shattered through her barriers and glimmered with hope and naive excitement.

"Of little ol' me? Oh, Dashie...", her voice fell to a treble that would haunt the Pegasus for the rest of her days.

Then, it happened... and nopony could stop it.

It was the simplest, most innocently taunting of all actions. There was no hesitation behind it. Not even a sliver of shame. But even a loving, tender kiss on the nose could open Pandora's Box when Pinkie Pie was involved.

All thoughts were finally cast away in a flash of fright.

Rainbow Dash whiffed into the air, and shrieked, the strength in her wings mysteriously returned. Her voice crackled and shrilled as she pushed her lungs passed their limit to expel her fear. She had to get away.

And with no regard for possible property expresses and lack of coverage, she made her exit through the ceiling of Surgarcube Corner; her fading scream serenading the echoing skies.

Pinkie Pie could only stare up into the new opening of her shop-made-home, and she lifted her hoof to her chest.

The splinters of debris fell lazily around her, and she couldn't care any less. The sudden jolt of infectious laughter howled through Surgarcube Corner, and the elated earth pony collapsed to the floor trying to contain herself.

In time, her laughter fell pray to dreamy swoons and longing sighs. Her back wiggled and swerved unto the tile as she pressed her hooves to her cheeks; feeling the rushing warmth upon them.

With every meeting, a step closer. With every word, a heart-beat quicker.

Rainbow Dash could run; she glide, zip, dive, and even rainboom away from Pinkie all she wanted. But the seed had been planted. The broad had been set. After that day, all of her persistence would finally pay off.

She was getting closer.

She could feel it.

* * *

_**A shorty but a goody. Not usually the length I work with, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Hope you liked it!**_

_**Craine...  
**_


End file.
